Connecting
by DreamerBaby
Summary: James is in his 6th year with his friends & family. His Da is one of the most popular Professors since Albus. However there is trouble lurking in the shadows & it will take more than his dad to stop it.. Can Malfoys and Potters be friends? T now. M later.
1. Chapter 1

James sighed, he was sitting under a tree near the Black lake, his tree as he fondly called it. His Pop and Da both hung out here during their Hogwarts years with their friends and James, or Tails as people fondly called him, now claimed it with his friends. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin were currently in each others embrace snogging as James and his cousin Rose Weasley gagged in the background.

"Really you both are disgusting we're right here!" Lorcan Longbottom said leaning against his friend King Lee for support. The group snickered. Victoire pulled away unabashed as Teddy blushed a pretty pink that matched his hair.

"You lot are so immature, we're 6th years for Merlins sake and You're acting like little first years?"

"James!" the boy in question turned his head and sighed his brother was running his way which meant one of two things, either Da wants him or Lily's doing something stupid again-He hoped for the first thing.

"Lily-Scorpious-in the hall-fighting." Albus panted his black hair covering the bright green eyes he inherited from his grandmother. "I tried to stop them but I was too far away to do anything and people started crowding them and I couldn't find anyone." Albus was timid like his father most of the time, but when he was angry or protective, many people whispered to each other that he was exactly like his father-powerful and glorious. James shook his head Albus' magic was way more advanced than his own and he could have easily taken care of Malfoy, but he preferred not confronting people, he was peaceful like his name sake.

"Alright let's go you lot!" James ran ahead with his friends and brother at his heals.

"No one around to help you little Lily, so why don't you come out on that date with me." Scorpious Malfoy smirked with his friends Tray Zabini and Fredrick Montague at his heals. Twelve year old Lily huffed and held her books tightly to her side. Her friends Stacey Creevy, Yara Longbottom and Geana Spinnet flanking her. Lily flicked her bright waist length red hair back away from her dark green eyes and rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather date Peeves, at least he's good for a laugh." Lily snorted as she drew her wand from her bag.

"Come on Tiger Lily, one little date. I promise you'll fall into my arms in love after five minutes." Scorpious said running his fingers through his hair, making the other girls sigh. Standing at 6'2 with silvery blond hair that framed his face, his manly defined features, Quidditch build and blue-grey eyes, many girls in Hogwarts swooned over the 6th year Slytherin Quidditch captian.

"Oi Scor, how about you leave my LITTLE sister alone. Why do you have to be chasing after a little 2nd year girl anyway. Ran out of girls you're own age to fool around with." James shouted over the crowd, pushing through to push his little sister protectively behind him. Lily sighed in relief and exasperation.

"Jamie...I have it under control."

"Alright Kitty, I know you do. I'm just helping out." James smiled fondly at her.

"Tails, no need to confront him let's go to class we have Uncle Manes next." Teddy said reasonably.

"Yeah go on run to your Da. That's what you Potter's apparently do." Scorpious sneered at Albus who blushed but Victoire patted his shoulder and stepped forward flicking her hair causing most men to sigh.

"Scor dear is that anyway to woo a woman? Insulting her family?" Victoire sneered. As she pulled Lily and her friends closer to what Hogwarts called, The Assortments. Since James' group of friends had every house represented, right down to his Girlfriend Gina Phelby and his long time childhood friend Fay Creevy who were in Slytherin. "Besides you're dating Guin Flint, aren't you?"

"Broke up with her ages ago Weasley, or should I call you Charms?" Scorpious winked at her. Teddy let out a little growl and stepped in front of Victoire, his hair changing from his signature blue to dark black. "Oh look its the color changing wonder!" Scorpious laughed.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed. A whisper broke out among the crowd and the students parted to reveal 33 year old Harry Potter, The Man-Who-Conquered with Fawkes on his shoulder. Professor Manes stood at 6'4 with shoulder length black hair that was tied in a ponytail with a leather string. His fang earring dangling from one ear and his tattoos of the dragon on his chest showing slightly from the opening of his shirt which he left partly unbuttoned. His tattoos surrounding his arms visible beneath his rolled up sleeves. Professor Manes was intimidating with his size, muscle and piercing green eyes, he gazed at the scene with indifference. "What's going on here Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nothing at all sir." Scorpious sneered.

"Do I have to have another chat with your grandmother about your behavior young man? I do have tea with her this afternoon you know?" Professor Manes smirked, chuckling at the look on the 6th years face.

"No Professor." He muttered stealing a look at Lily, some how he looked upset and rejected, but James shook it off.

"Alright then, off you trot. Go on all of you. EXCEPT James, Albus, Lily, Victoire, Teddy, Rose and Hugo. Come on you lot family meeting, my office pip pip." Harry began walking expecting his family to follow. James chuckled and pulled Lily on to his back and began jogging after his dad.

"What's up Da?" Harry chuckled and ruffled his sons hair. James stood at 6 foot even with a muscular figure. His hazel eyes sparkling with constant mischief and his brown hair draping over his eyes in a constant shaggy do. He was another boy that girls swooned over, but less so now because of his steady girlfriend of three years. "Something wrong?"

"No Tails, Mum brought Gemini and Aries over for a visit and you know how those two get when they get here. They want to see you all." Gemini and Aries were the 5 1/2 year old twins that completed the Potter family as of now. Gemini had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and Gemini had black hair and hazel eyes. Not exactly Fred and George status, but the twins were interesting in their own way. They were seers, when they held hands and concentrated they can predict simple events. Gemini on his own predicted events that happened to any women he met. However Aries on his own was able to 'talk' to the animals, Fawkes and other birds in particular.

Each Potter kid had their own special ability. James was a trickster but also a strategist, his brain can calculate moves so far in advanced that many thought he was a seer for a while. That is why he became the youngest Quidditch captian in his 3rd year. Mcgonagall had at the time jokingly mumbled about Potter's having to be the youngest something or another.

Albus was more like his father. He had extraordinary power and inherited his fathers ability to conduct electrical currents and cast protection spells. Albus was also very intelligent like his name sake. His Aunt Hermione began tutoring him exclusively since he was 8 years old and is already learning 6th year course material on his own. Though he doesn't like to show off his intelligence like his Aunt did, it was obvious who was the smartest of the bunch.

Lily was tenacious, she was also the best athlete of the group. She also inherited something interesting from her fathers side. Apparently Harry's dad was related to a Veela about 20 generations back and it manifested itself in Lily Potter. Her beauty was that of a part Veela, much like Victoire. She was also able to call things to her like small objects or people without the use of a spell.

The Potters did not like show casing their abilities, but with a family such as this its hard to hide your specialness as Ginny stated once before. 'And why should they? They're brilliant for a reason their powers are meant to do something and how are they supposed to find out what that is unless they use them?' Ginny pouted at Harry when he stated the kids should be watched more carefully. This was way back when James was a tot.

"I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen them in ages!" Victoire squealed, nearly tripping over herself. Harry laughed as he pushed the door open to his study where his wife was entertaining the twins.

"Ari! Gem!" James shouted scooping the twins up in his arms as he put Lily down.

"James!" They shouted giggling and hugging their brother tightly. Albus came next as they threw themselves on each Potter/Weasley/Lupin in the same manner.

"Hey Mum." James smiled kissing his Mum, Ginny Potter on the head. Ginny was still as beautiful as she was when she was 17 her hair long and past her waist still shimmered like fire in the sun, her big hazel eyes danced in the light and her figure was small and trim, surprisingly for one who had 5 kids.

"Hey Jamie baby how are you? How's Gina?"

"I'm great everything's great." James smiled as they sat and talked for a while. Then suddenly the twins screamed. James shot up and looked at them they were in a daze holding each others hands.

"_The ones who seek vengeance come soon from the shadows. They seek the Man who destroyed their darkness. He can not conquer alone."_ Gemini droned.

_ "For his time is gone, but no matter. His son and future son by marriage take on his battle. The darkness will be destroyed when the two come together."_

_ "The children of the light will defeat the dark once and for all." _Aries stated.

_ "AND ALL SHALL LIVE IN PEACE!"_ The twins said in unison before they collapsed. James looked around the room in shock, as his mother ran to her babies who were shuddering on the floor. Harry looked around in awe, his eyes hardening. The same look his Uncle would later say, was the same way he looked at him and Aunt Hermione when he found out the world rested on his shoulders.

"Fawkes." and Fawkes vanished in a burst of flame. They all stared at that spot for a while. All they could hear were the twins sniffling in the back as Ginny comforted them with the help of Lily and Victoire. Rose held Hugo and Teddy and James looked at each other in shock. Harry broke the silence as he walked toward the door.

"We got to see Minerva..."

Sorry This isn't an update, I just found some typos and wanted to fix them. Let me know if you have any ideas guys! and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure Harry..." Minerva sighed as she sank down into her chair. Now Headmistress Mcgonagall looked every bit her age.

"This is the first time the twins predicted something like this Minerva, but you know how accurate they are." Harry said solemnly. James and Teddy stood behind Harry, the rest of the family choosing to stay with the twins and comfort them. "But one part of the prophecy doesn't make sense. My son by marriage? Lily is only twelve she doesn't even like boys yet...wait does she James?" Harry turned to his son.

"Beats me Da, Though you know Lily is being asked out a lot by Scorpious Malfoy but I doubt thats him."

"Well the twins said once before they saw your sister get married, well at least Gemini did, maybe they saw the groom?" Minerva piped in.

"Albus what should I do?" Harry said to the portrait behind the Headmistress who as looking at them thoughtfully. "I'm not seventeen anymore, Im thirty three and with a family I can't-" This is the first time James saw his father look so defeated and scared.

"And you won't my son." Albus said soothingly. "This prophecy is more absolute, the twins didn't say anything about one person or the other dying. Just the dark side correct?"

"Yes sir, but my son and another boy? Along with my sons friends? I can't risk children's lives Albus!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Da, if I recall you did way more dangerous things than we have ever done since you were 11." James smirked as Teddy laughed. "And we're not kids anymore, most of us are almost of age."

"But-"

"Harry he's right, you were always risking your life as a child. Let these children help you for once." Albus smiled as Fawkes chirped in his agreement. Harrys shoulders sagged and he nodded.

"Alright. Now we have to get the Order organized and see if the twins can identify the boy thats supposed to help us." Harry sighed heading toward the door, his limp from his Auror days a tad bit more noticeable when he was stressed. James conjured a cane for his father, who took it gratefully. "Thanks Tails."

"Da we'll get through this." James said patting his fathers shoulder.

"Yeah Uncle Manes, we'll help." Teddy smiled his hair changing to a deep gold color.

"Thanks boys. You're brothers say hi by the way Blue. Nox, Plato and Lune can't wait until they start Hogwarts next year. The triplets were Teddy's younger brothers, they were ten years old and the most interesting lads. Nox was super sensitive to his surroundings and was in tune with the lunar cycle, though he did not shift like his father. Plato was like his mother and was able to change his appearance at will. Lune was special in regards that he was an animagius when he was born, he was able to shift into a wolf and preferred to run with his father once a month All three of them had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes and lanky builds though Plato preferred dark red hair to match most of his adopted family.

"Cool, I'll write them a letter and send it with Heuro tomorrow." Teddy smiled. "So we should grab the twins and let them sit in class with us, since we have your class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors right Uncle Manes?"

"Alright Blue that sounds like a good idea, The girls miss them any way." Harry laughed and winked at his son and godson. Harry threw the cane aside as he reached his office and scooped up the twins in his arms. "You both look like you need a dose of Dad time right my lovely crystal balls?" Harry chuckled and kissed his wife. "Don't worry love I'll bring them back, you go visit with Neville and see how he's doing I think Lily and Hugo have him next right?"

"Yes Da." Lily smiled and kissed her fathers cheek before dragging her mother out behind her with the rest of the family in tow. James and Teddy followed Harry to his classroom where people were already waiting. The girls awed as they saw the twins being carried by Harry and set on the desk.

"Right you lot as you can see the twins came to visit their old man."

"You're not old daddy." Gemini piped up.

"Yeah you still play with us and stuff."Aries giggled.

"Grandma Molly is old cause she just sits and bakes all the time." Gemini drooled.

"Not that we don't mind of course." Aries and Gemini giggled in unison.

"Alright my little crystal balls cut it out. Now you lot, what we're going to be learning today is somewhat advanced for your age group according to Ministry standards, but I was able to do it in my 3rd year so we'll go on and give it a try shall , we?" Harry chuckled as everyone else laughed. "Alright I need a volunteer, ah Mr. Malfoy, late I see? Good you can assist me then." Harry chuckled as the disgruntled Slytherin came forward. "Now I want you to think of something happy, something that puts the biggest smile on your face whenever you think of it. You got that pictured Scor?"

"Yes..." Scorpius blushed. Harry chuckled and looked at the twins who were whispering to each other. "Now the incantation is Expecto Patronum, think of that thing and cast the spell alright son?"

"Yes sir."

"On the count of three, 1...2...3!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Scorpious shouted and a giant lioness leaped from his wand and roared at the classroom. Everyone squealed and clapped. Harry patted Scorpious on the shoulder and smiled.

"Well done! I couldn't get that on the first try! 40 points to Slytherin! If I may ask what were you thinking about?"

"Ah..." Scor looked down and blushed. "Nothing!" He glared.

"He was thinking about Lily." The twins smiled. Aries giggling behind his hands and Gemini hopping off the desk and tugging on Scorpious' pant leg. Scropious look softened as they mentioned Lily and he shook his head as if to clear the thought of her out of his mind.

"That's ridiculous kid."

"No I know you were, Daddy give me your hand." Gemini held his fathers hand and Scorpious', and Harry gasped. He saw himself, much older and greying walking his daughter down the aisle he looked up to see Scorpious smiling down at his daughter and he was wrenched back to reality.

"Scor..." Harry gasped grasping the boys shoulders tightly. "Son I think you better come with me." Scorpious nodded. "After class alright? Now everyone practice your patronouses first 10 who get a corpeal one get 20 house points for their house." Harry gave them a shaky smile and sat down in his desk. James looked at Teddy and sighed casting his Patronous (a shark) and Teddy casted his (a chameleon) and walked up to Harry who sat in his desk with the twins whispering behind him.

"Da are you alright?"

"Yes son, just tired is all." Harry sighed running his hands through his hair and undoing his ponytail. "I just...I thought the day you were born I wouldn't have to worry about things like this anymore."

"You're not alone."

"That's the thing worrying me and strangely giving my comfort." Harry smiled at his son. An hour later 8 people including Teddy, James and Scorpious casted the spell correctly. "Alright you lot you know the drill practice, I'll know if you haven't. Now off you trot, Scor come with me to my office. Boys grab a twin please." Harry pointed to the sleeping twins in the corner of the room. Harry walked in and found Ginny sleeping on the couch with Lily curled up next to her. Harry smiled and picked up his daughter and shook his wife awake. "Love, Snitch wake up we have to talk."

"Five more minutes love..." Harry chuckled and kissed her softly. "Alright alright."

"Lily bug come on love time to get up, we have something important to talk about." Harry kissed his little girl's forehead.

"Mmm alright Daddy." Lily woke up her eyes and looked around, her eyes finally landing on Scorpious, she blushed and frowned. "What is he doing here Daddy?"

"That's kind of what we have to talk about." Harry sighed. James sat near Scorpious and patted his shoulder consolingly. Scorpious was shocked but nodded the two having some sort of understanding with each other. Teddy had taken the twins to bed and slipped out promising to meet everyone at dinner tonight. "Hunnie, the twins saw something interesting today, they saw who you're husband was going to be and pointed him out to me."

"Oh thats wonderful! Then why is he-oh! It can't be..." Lily blushed a bright red and Scorpious sent a little smirk her way. "Oh!"

"That's right Tiger Lily, I guess you have to say yes to that date after all."

"Of all the NERVE!" Lily stood up and stamped one foot looking at the Slytherin boy. "I have half a mind to Bat Bogey you within an inch of oblivion for your horrible cocky attitude! You're just...just...UGH!" Lily stomped out of the room James stood to go after her but Scorpious held him back.

"No...let me...I have to go." Scorpious ran after her.

LILY'S POV

I can't believe it! Scorpious Malfoy is going to be my husband...I was so confused. I ran until I tripped in an empty corridor and just cried. I liked him, I knew I did. I loved the attention from his advances but I was afraid that if I accepted them he would cast me away like the other girls Victoire told me about. I was curled up crying in a ball for what felt like hours when I felt someone pick me up and cradle me to their chest. I thought it was Dad or James at first then I smelt him. I struggled.

"Let me go Malfoy!"

"Lily...please...I'm sorry.." He said to me softly, his voice sounded sad and in pain I looked up to see him looking at me intensely with tears running down his face. "You have no idea how happy that made me...when I heard what your brothers said...you may think Im just flirting with you, but I really do love you. Something about you...you're like a drug to me a beautiful, graceful, fiery drug that I need to live. Please don't push me away anymore..." I was in tears from his words and brought him close to me hugging him tightly and crying into his shoulder.

"Im so sorry! I like you, I like you a lot. I thought you would just throw me away like the others!" He put me down and held my face in his hands. I put my hands on top of his looking deeply into his blue grey eyes. "Will I just be another girl to you?"

"Never...how can they compete with you Lily? You don't know how perfect and wonderful you are...I don't deserve you, but Im selfish and can't let anyone else have you. Please be mine. I can't wait anymore I'm bursting." I smiled at him and nodded sheepishly a blush coloring my cheeks. He smiled a true beautiful smile I saw rarely and he kissed me. It was almost comical how he had to bed over sightly to kiss me since I stood at 5'4 but it was the best most amazing kiss ever. I had only kissed one boy before Scorpious. Jason Brown, and it was horrible, something Uncle Ron said about like mother like son. I heard a cough behind me and Scorpious broke the kiss to laugh and look up, twirling me around and hugging me tightly to his chest as he rested his chin on my head. I blushed as I saw James, Albus, Teddy and Daddy looking at us with bemused expressions.

"If you hurt my little Lily Scorpious, I'll show you why half of Azkaban is afraid of me." Daddy smiled but I knew he meant it. Scorpious laughed and nodded.

"I'd kill myself before I'd let that happen sir. And besides, I think the Mrs. can keep me under control with her Bat Bogey hexes can't you love?" I blushed and everyone laughed.

"Alright you lot, time for dinner let's go shall we?" Daddy walked away his cloak billowing behind him the rest of us followed. Scorpious never letting go of my hand he smiled at me and I smiled at him as he kissed my hand multiple times before we walked into the Great Hall. People gasped and began to whisper. I blushed and looked down at my feet but Scorpious chuckled and picked me up I squeaked as he kissed me soundly on the lips and looked at everyone in the hall.

"Yeah we're dating! I love Lily Luna Potter! And anyone who has a problem with that or with her you have a problem with me you got it?" Scorpious shouted at everyone and shot them a glare before taking me to sit with our housemates, I was sorted into Slytherin unlike my brothers, my father smiled and called me his little snake sometimes. I didn't mind it I love my house mates dearly and we were a family Scorpious sat me in his lap and began feeding me bits of food as I giggled. Jakson Parkinson leaned over the table and sneered at us.

"So Malfoy how long you keeping this one? Doesn't seem like she'll take long to put out if you know what I mean." He sneered at me and licked his lips I whimpered and buried my head in Scorpious' shoulder. I'm not usually timid, but the look he gave me was horrible. I felt Scorpious tense and growl.

"Scorpious..." I muttered. "Don't..."

"Don't you DARE Parkinson! Talk about her like that one more time I'll hang you by your balls from the Astronomy Tower. You got me! DO NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" He shouted at him. Thankfully the hall was noisy and only the surrounding people heard us I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before scooting into my own seat.

"Aww I was comfy!" He pouted I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"I can't eat while in your lap Scorpious and neither can you for that matter. Besides here comes Aries, he's attached to me mostly." Aries climbed into my lap holding a little baby owl.

"Look Lily his name is Soren, his mama didn't want him anymore so I took him, isn't he nice?" I smiled at Aries and kissed his head softly. "I have to ask Mama if I can keep him since we already have Heuro, Fawkes, Buckbeak and Prince" Prince was my kitten and I loved him to pieces.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Mum loves adopting strays remember?" I giggled at the story she told me and my brothers when we went to sleep every night when we were at home about Da."

"If your mum doesn't let you keep him Aries I can look after him for you." Scorpious smiled at my brother and pulled him into his lap so he can reach the table easier.

"Oh! Thank you! Gemini and I were right about you." He smiled before nibbling on some treacle tart. Scorpious laughed and kissed the top of my head, I looked up at the head table and saw Da talking to Mum and Uncle Severus, or Professor Snape I smiled at them and Uncle Severus winked at me before resuming the conversation he was having with Da. I smiled.

NORMAL POV:

"But that's what happened Severus, do you think you can send word out to the old people?" Harry whispered to his old potions master.

"I'm not as young as I used to be but I'll try, if not I can always have Percy Weasley help me out, he has everyone on record I'm sure." Harry nodded and held his wife's hand.

"Look's like everything worked out love?" Ginny smiled kissing her husband softly. Harry looked at the Slytherin table and smiled his daughter was laughing and snuggling with Scorpious and Aries was laughing up a storm. Gemini was with his fans at the Hufflepuff table and James and Albus were with their friends. Every Potter, Weasley and Lupin seemed to be in their proper places. Harry frowned.

"Why do they have to be involved Snitch...Why can't they be left to their happiness."

"We never were left alone were we love?"

"But why should they suffer like we did?"

"They're not alone like we were, they have us, they have each other It'll be fine I know it will." Ginny smiled holding her husbands hand tightly in her own. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Besides I think you have something else to worry about as of right now Mr. Potter."

"Oh Mrs. Potter do I now?" Harry grinned, the way he looked at his wife was like a teenager in love and he never grew tired of it.

"I think you need to take care of me tonight, I have, lets say a certain craving for some attention from the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Let me see if he's busy..." Harry mumbled into her neck softly.

"Mm maybe slaying dragons?"

"I'd fight hundreds just to see you lying in my bed tonight."

"No need just bring your 'dragon' with you." Ginny kissed his scar and flicked her tongue on it before calling for Fawkes and flashing to his quarters. Harry growled and transformed into a Lion before bounding out of the hall. Everyone laughed.

"You can't say my parents are boring can you love?" James said to Gina before kissing her on the mouth to silence her giggles.

RATE AND REVIEW! MESSAGE ME WITH SOME IDEAS AND ILL FEATURE YOU'RE NAME IN THE STORY! WHO KNOWS ONE OF YOU GUYS CAN END UP BEING A MAIN CHARACTER! Scor and Lily? Who likes that? I know I do ;) hubba hubba lol


	3. Chapter 3

ALBUS' POINT OF VIEW:

I sat in my secret spot in Gryffindor Tower, no one really knew about it anymore. I don't even think Da does. You tickle the chin of the baby in the portrait of the baby and mother in the common room and it swings open to reveal a study. I had found papers and old bits of homework from many years ago. I even found one that belonged to my name sake Albus Dumbledore. I wasn't a lonely person, on the contrary I had many friends but I relished the silence I got in this room and I was mulling over a few things. The prophecy the twins gave was ominous, but what was evil they were talking about? It had to be something connected to Tom Riddle, I did not use his fake name like some people did and I wouldn't dare call him those stupid names people use because they are afraid of him. I sighed and threw a book I was reading, why can't I find answers!

"You are troubled dear heart..." I smiled, turned around and looked at her. The 'ghost' of Erinna Gryffindor, Gryffindors great-great-great-great granddaughter and the last of the Gryffindor line. However she wasn't really a ghost, no...you can touch her, hold her in your arms. "What has transpired?"

"My twin brothers created a prophecy that my father and the rest of us will fight something evil that is vastly approaching. What evil can they be talking about Erinna, I am lost..." I hung my head and ran my fingers through my dark black hair. "I am not a fighter I can not help like they need me to...I AM USELESS! I couldn't even defend my sister when she was getting teased...Erinna I am not worthy of being a Gryffindor...or a Potter." She kneeled at my feet and held my head in her hands before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You do what is necessary because you see no point in fighting my dear heart. You will be a valuable tool for your father because of your intelligence do not doubt yourself. And my love you know well enough by now that you are worthy of being a Gryffindor or I would not have shown myself to you."

"I know I know...I just...Why can't you be human Erinna...you have spoiled me for girls in this world..."I said holding her tightly to my chest. I was not weak and nerdy looking by any means. I was beater for the Gryffindor team and had a muscular build that Erinna smiled and admired on occasion. Erinna sighed and held me tightly.

"And for that I apologize my dear heart, but you know there is no way for me to come back to this world, you must find another girl to share your life with. You are too magnificent to live your life and walk this earth alone." And she disappeared for the night. I sighed and looked down at the book I had thrown and gasped. Thats it!" I smiled and held the book in my hands, I had some answers!"

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:

Harry stretched and looked down at his wife who was curled up to his side. Out of the 16 years they've been married his favorite thing about his marriage was waking up next to her. He couldn't believe, still after all this time, that this angel was his wife. He smiled and kissed a path from her shoulder to her lips to wake her up.

"Mmm morning love." Ginny yawned kissing her husband.

"Morning Snitch, you know I just thought, we have to call Penny and Elias." Penny was married to a wizard from Lebanon by the name of Elias Mostafa and they lived just out of Scotland in a quiet town with their daughter Diala who had just turned 3 years old.

"Oh we do, I'll send them a letter with Fawkes before breakfast. Should we round up the kids? You have class with Lily after breakfast and the boys and I need to go to Mum's to sort somethings out." Harry nodded and went to shower and get dressed. After they got ready and woke up the twins in the next room they walked down to breakfast where Neville was waiting for them talking to his son Lorcan.

"I'll talk to you about it more later Lor, right now Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and I have to eat before our busy days, I know you have class with Hagrid after breakfast so go on."

"Everything alright Nev?" Harry chuckled, patting his friend on the back. Neville had lost his baby fat ages ago and was now lean and trim from his brief Auror career.

"Yeah, Lorcan was just worried about his mum that's all. Luna had a bad run in on one of her safaris and she's in St. Mungo's now. She insists she's alright, but they're keeping her there for observation." Neville chuckled. "This is the 5th time in 6 months."

"She alright?" Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, just a hit to the chest from a devil's snare vine, she'll be fine."

"Well Im trusting Serveus told you already Nev?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the old group together with the coins, and whoever doesn't report we'll owl incase they forgot their coins or lost them." Neville held his coin up to Harry. Harry smiled and clapped his friends shoulder.

"Alright, tell them the meeting is for tomorrow night."

"DA!" Albus ran up to the head table out of breath holding a book in his hand. "The shadows, the ones that the evil is emerging from is exactly that! SHADOWS, where they will be emerging and when is something we have to figure out together, my guess is the Spring Solstice around the same time you defeated Tom. It makes sense!" Albus slammed the book down in front of his dad and pointed to the section he was talking about. Harry grinned with pride at his son.

"Brilliant! That's just brilliant Al! Good job! We need to talk to the centaurs to be sure, but this is amazing! I doubt Hermione could have come up with this! You know you're aunt is going to be pissed that you found a solution before her right Al?"

"I know." Albus grinned as his mother kissed him on the cheek."

"Go on and grab your brothers for me from your brother and sister, we need to be on our way. Gran Weasley wants us to come help her make dinner for tomorrow." Albus smiled at his mother and went to collect the twins. "Your son is a smart one Harry."

"Our son Gin."

"No, he's yours in every way in form. I just love him to death. That boy is more like you than anyone in this world." Ginny smiled at her husband and grabbed the twins as they came running up to her. "Now say good bye to your daddy."

"Bye Da!" the twins chimed, hugging and kissing their dad.

"Goodbye my little seers."

JAMES POV

James rubbed his eyes and walked into the classroom, the Transfiguration teacher was a woman by the name of Romilda Vane. From what his mother told him, she had carried a torch of sorts for his dad, and was jealous of his mum for the life she has with him. No sooner than James sat down did Ms. Vane walk in ill tempered, which usually happened after his mother visits.

"Alright you lot shut up and sit down, today we're going to be going over the basics of being an Animagius, and since I have not completed the training to be one myself we have Professor Potter in here to demonstrate." Professor Vane batted her eyelashes at Da causing me, Victoire and Scorpious to snicker. Scorpious sat next to me and winked looking straight at Da waiting for the lesson to start.

"First you lot you all have to take a potion to determine your forms, I warn you though, some of you might not even have any. But I had Professor Slughorn brew this for you, you only need one vial right you all have one?" Da smiled as he charmed them into everyones hands. "Alright you're going to blank out for a bit so do not be alarmed. Ready? Drink." I chugged the vial and immediately found myself hidden in tall grasses in a warm plain, I heard myself purring as I approached a watering hole. I looked into the water to see a black panther with my eyes. I roared and jolted awake in my seat. Da was smiling at me.

"What did you see son?"

"Panther." I smiled.

"I guess your name Tails fits then." Victoire came to next and smiled. "What about you Charms?"

"An owl, A barn owl."

"Suits you love. Scorpious what about you son?"

"Arabian stallion." I high fived Scorpious and we looked around at everyone else. there were only about 15 of us in NEWT Transfiguration, Teddy included who was smiling next to Victoire, he already was an animagius, something his dad taught him so he can run with him a few times a year. Teddy was an Elk. about 10 of us had forms and by the look the other 5 they didn't have one.

"Hey now, those of you who don't have one don't worry about it. Just cause you can't become one doesn't mean your not great at something, and since I knew it would happen I brought something with me. Say good morning to Professor Dumbledore you lot." Da pulled out Uncle Albus' picture and turned it to face the crowd.

"Good morning children, I trust we're filling our heads with knowledge yes? Now for those of you who do not have a form do not pout. I was not an animagius not because I did not wish to become one, but because I did not have a form in which to transform to. So do not fret. You just have something else you can do thats all." Now Harry my boy if you can put me back in your office at home, I was having a wonderful conversation with the portraits of your parents."

"Will do sir." Harry vanished the picture back to Mischief Manor. "Alright the five that don't have a form you will be working with Professor Vane on the theory of animagius transformations, you will each pick a student and document their work. Teddy you will be joining them since I know for a fact you have your form already you will be leading the group in their observations and when need be they will observe how you transform. Now the rest of you we will be working on transforming our right arms first. Lets get to it then!

By the time the hour was done most of us had been able to transform our hand into a paw, feathers or claws. One girl was a shark animagius so we had to make sure there was a tank in the room when she transformed fully.

"Brilliant you lot, now I'll turn you over to Professor Vane for the last 10 minutes of the lesson.

"You're all excused early today, I need to talk to Professor Potter for a bit." Professor Vane batted her eyes at Da and Da chuckled.

"Actually Romilda I have to be going, I have a meeting with Minister Shackebolt that I have to go to now if I want to make it back in time for my lesson with the second year Gryffs and Snakes. Tails, tell your sister and cousin not to be late this time or I'll tell Mum and Aunt Hermione." Da ruffled Teddy's hair, mine and kissed Victoire on the forehead before reaching out to Scorpious and ruffling his hair as well. The Slytherin boy looked like he was about to cry out of joy, he never imagined that he would be accepted into this family so quickly. "See you later guys. Fawkes." And with that Da was gone. Professor Vane scowled and slammed the door to her office causing us all to laugh as soon as we left her classroom.

"I feel bad that your dad has all these crazy fans everywhere!" Teddy laughed as he pulled Victoire on to his back and caught up with me and Scorpious.

"I know right? I mean Mum and Da have been married for 16 years, I think that means he's off the market." James laughed as he caught up with Gina and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you lot later I'm going to go find Lily." Scorpious smiled and ran toward the Charms classroom where Lily was.

SCORPIOUS' POV

I ran to the Charms hallway to meet Lily. She was getting out of the classroom and hadn't seen me yet so I crept up behind her and pulled her into my arms. I heard her squeal and laugh as I turned her around in my arms and kissed her softly.

"Scor, you scared me!" She giggled as I put her down. Her hair was french braided and thrown over her shoulder with a green ribbon at the end. She had white slouchy socks on and her slytherin uniform with a little shimmery make up on and I grinned kissing her again.

"Sorry baby, just wanted to surprise you." I grinned as I held her tiny body to mine. She waved goodbye to her friends and giggled as I peppered her face with kisses. "Scor, stop it! I have potions next with Professor Slughorn!"

"I'll walk you, I don't have class right now anyway." I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder and curled my arm around her waist.

"I can't wait until I get free periods, I hate that Im so much younger than you." Lily pouted, I chuckled and kissed her softly and sensually. "Stop distracting me..." She said breathlessly.

"Come on love, second year is going to be fun and now you're on the quidditch team as my star chaser." I winked at her remembering tryouts. "Look we're here. I walked her in and sat her at her desk before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you after class alright?"

"Mr. Malfoy! What a surprise! Ah but I guess not now that you are dating Miss. Potter. Why don't you stay for this lesson? After all one of my star pupils should help monitor the potion we will be brewing today." I chuckled and 'politely convinced' the second year next to me to move a row behind me and My Lily and took his seat.

"Alright professor I'll stay, I have a free period anyway." Lily smiled at me and I laid my head on the desk waiting for the other little shrimps to get here. She was petting my hair and I swore I was about to start purring before the rest of the kids showed up.

"Alright boys and girls today we will be brewing a simple healing draught you use it on superficial cuts and bruises. Mr. Malfoy will be here to assist you and the best ones will be taken to be used in the hospital wing and those people will be given a prize. Now the instructions are on the board and you may begin. Mr. Malfoy you circle around while I go finish adding an ingredient to a potion I was asked to make."

"Yes sir." I watched the second years and my Lily brew the potion, I was correcting other students left and right, Hugo Weasley asked about cutting of the root if it had to be even, and I gently reminded him that they had to be as close to even as possible. I peeked at Lily, she was flawless in her approach to the potion, her hair thrown over her shoulder to keep out of her way and a stray strand hanging over her face. I smiled and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "You look so hot right now you know that?" I nipped at her ear a bit.

"Scor...stop I'm working." She whispered as she bit her lip.

"Alright love just letting you know how stunning you are."

"Horace! Where are you I need...Oh hello you lot." A Pink haired woman walked in looking at Lily and I. "Ooh so Ginny was right, damn I owe Remus 5 galleons. Come here Lil Red and give your Aunt Tonks a hug!" My Lily jumped out of her seat and leaped into the older woman's arms. I have heard of Head Auror Tonks and stood up to greet her. Holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello Mrs. Lupin, I'm..." She ignored my hand and hugged me tightly.

"I know who you are Blondie, you know I'm technically your Aunt right? Draco is my cousin and your grandmother is my Aunt. So you either call me Tonks or Aunt Dora got it kid?"

"Got it." I smiled as I hugged her back. I turned back to the second years. "You lot keep brewing you should be adding the final ingredient by now and the potion should be a sheen pink." Kind of like Lily's lips I thought to myself. "Aunt Dora, Professor Slughorn is in the back working on a potion he was asked to make."

"I am right here my boy. AH Mrs. Lupin what can I do you for? How is your husband? He was a fine potions student if I recall correctly."

"Yes sir, he's home with the triplets right now I am here to pick up the potion that Minister Shackebolt asked you to make."

"Ah yes, right here. And I shall see you at the meeting tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Leaving already Auntie?" Lily pouted holding on to her Aunt's waist. I grinned and pulled her away gently.

"Love she has work, you'll see her soon I'm sure."

"I know..." She sighed going back to her cauldron and stiring it a little before putting it in a vial to be graded. "I'll see you at Gran's for dinner Auntie Tonks?"

"Wouldn't miss it Red. Blondie good seeing you, Horace." And with that she left.

"Alright young ones, its lunch time, off you go now. Bring a vial of you potion for me to grade." Lily handed the vial to Slughorn and grabbed my hand as we walked to the Great Hall before we turned to corner however we were stopped by a few of what my dad calls his old crew's spawn.

Now my father had been cleared of charges of being a Death Eater, seeing as he never had the mark on his arm. He married my mother Astoria and had me all within a year, I was eleven months younger than James was but my name had been put down on the list for this year, making me the youngest 6th year, I was still 15 years old. His old crew abandoned him ages ago. Crabbe had married Bulstrode, Goyle married Parkinson, Flint married a foreign pureblood witch and Montague married his second cousin. Out of their kids there was Henry Crabbe, Westley Goyle and Jackson Parkinson (who was given his mothers maiden name to keep the Parkinson blood line a alive). Maria and Margarita Flint along with their older sister Guin and brother Samuel and Morcan and Tray Montague they were the bad seeds of Hogwarts, Of course there was Fredrick Montague but he, as his Grandmother Cissy said, pulled a Sirius and was sorted into Gryffindor, he was immediately disowned after that.

"Well well if it isn't the lovely couple." Samuel sneered. Samuel was a 7th year and the oldest in the group of trouble makers. "Snagged yourself a pretty one didn't you Scorpy, maybe you'll share?" Lily huffed and pulled her wand out. "Oh look she thinks she can fight." I pushed Lily behind me and pulled my wand out.

"What do you lot want?"

"Scorpious..."

"Shh Lily it's alright."

"Oh nothing just wanted to see you act like a pussy whipped freak to the outcast Potter."

"I am NOT an outcast!" Lily shouted from behind me.

"Please, the only Potter in Slytherin in 200 years? How are you NOT an outcast."

"My dad doesn't care about houses, he cares if we're happy!" Lily hissed at him. I can tell she's near tears at his statements and hugged her to my side.

"Shhh my Lily its alright. From what I know about your Dad, you have him wrapped around your finger." I kissed her forehead lightly. "And you lot, get out of our way!"

"I don't think so Malfoy."

"Don't think I won't write you up!" I shouted flashing my Prefects badge at them.

"Ooh we're scared now! Lets show them how to bow to their superiors shall we boys? Ladies you step away now."

"Something wrong?" James patted my shoulder I sighed in relief. "Six against two now thats not fair. Albus, King, Lorcan wanna give me a hand?"

"Don't leave me out boys." Victoire sneered flicking her hair back.

"Or me." Teddy said patting Lily's hair and turning his hair to match hers.

"Alright you lot there won't be any fighting." I turned around and a red haired green eyed woman looked at me she reminded me of the pictures of Great Aunt Libra. Then I realized that this was Penny Mostafa Nee Evans-Potter. She was holding a little black haired green eyed girl with olive skin next to a man with long black hair down to his back. This must be the famous potion master Elias Mostafa. He was tall and muscular with brown eyes, his dark black hair tied and braided much like Lily's but somehow looked masculine on him. He muttered something to Penny in another language and she nodded handing the little girl to him and opening her arms out.

"Where are my hugs you guys?" and everyone including my Lily ran to her. The Slytherin rejects were long gone at this point and they were all hugging and cooing the little girl. The little girl looked at me and squirmed out of her fathers arms before running up to me and hugging my leg. I was confused for a moment before she signaled that she wanted to be picked up as soon as I did she began playing with my hair. Penny laughed.

"You must be Scorpius, Uncle Harry talked to me about you in his letter. That's Diala she likes fair haired boys for some reason. I think you have competition there Leelee." Penny laughed at her adopted sister. Lily pouted and crossed her arms over her chest I laughed and kissed her softly

"No one holds a candle to you love. Mr. and Mrs. Mostafa it's an honor."

"Oh god don't call us that! It makes me think of my in-laws. No call us Penny and Elias, like this lot does.

"I see you met my future son in law huh Peek-a-Boo?" Professor Potter chuckled as he came around the corner. Penny threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I think I out grew that name Uncle Harry." She said softly.

"Nope sorry you didn't. Elias how are you son?"

"Brilliant sir, how is the Mrs?"

"Has her handful with the twins but other than that good. Come let's go to dinner. Come on family!" Diala wiggled out of my arms and walked with the family as I stayed back hesitantly. Professor Potter turned around and held his hand out to me. "That means you too son." I smiled and walked next to him, the Great Harry Potter's arm on my shoulder and Lily holding my hand. I felt like part of this family right then and there. Now I feel like I have to protect them at whatever the cost.

_Alright you lot here's the deal. I'm not getting enough reviews. All of you are putting this story and alert and stuff like that but its not enough for me to keep writing. So If I don't get a good amount of reviews by the middle of January Im just going to delete the story. I know I know that's mean of me. but I want feedback guys. Come on. Rate and Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I forgot to put this in the other chapters but JK Rowling created the characters (except the obvious ones I made up myself) Harry Potter is hers =( I wish he was mine ;) lol_

_I felt like part of this family right then and there. Now I feel like I have to protect them at whatever the cost._

Albus' POV

We all moved into the Great Hall, Da had told us the meeting was set for three days from now and we would all be in attendance. I grinned and made my way over to my best friend Erik Carter, I fist bumped him and sat down next to him.

"Hey bro how are you?" Erik was from the states, having transferred here in his 2nd year when his dad was transferred to this Ministry. "How's Erinna?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"She's alright, she told me I have to find another girl to be sweet on, that I'm to great to live my life alone." I rolled my eyes.

"She's right ya know. But besides that what's Pen doing here? There are a lot of the old Order people walking around, something going on?"

"Kind of...I can't tell you yet sorry mate."

"Bah alright. Back to the girl topic check out Hannah Kirik she's been making goo-goo eyes at you for 2 years now!" He pointed out a shy Hufflepuff girl to me. I turned around to face her and she blushed hiding behind her pretty blonde hair a blush coloring the back of her neck. "She's like the hottest girl in Hufflepuff in our year! And she's smart and down to earth. I mean look how shy she is? Its super cute. Not my type though, I like bold women." Erik winked at Tracey McLaggen and she giggled and winked back. I laughed at him. "I bet you can't ask her out." Erik smirked at me, "5 galleons AND you can have my glass chess set you've been keen on.

"Keep the chess set Da got me one for my birthday but yeah make it 7 galleons and that pack of sugar quills in your bag and you got yourself a deal." I got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and I saw Hannah's friends whisper to her excitedly I sat next to her and she looked up her blue eyes looking at me in shock. "A-Albus, do you need something?" She said in her soft voice, I smiled and shook my head. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of, you see my Da has this ball at his house every year with friends and Order members, basically people he's met throughout his life. Mum wants us all to have dates this year and I would be honored if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade next week and then the ball at his house in another month, that is if you want to." I blushed at her laying my head playfully on the table to catch a better glimpse of her as she ducked behind her veil of hair. I reached up and moved some of the hair out of her face and smiled. "How about it?"

"Y-yeah alright."

"Great! I'll send Yuri my owl to you with a formal invitation to the ball and would you do me the honor of having lunch with me at my table tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." She smiled softly.

"Good. See you around Hannah." I smiled and turned around to walk back to my table, looking up at the staff table and sending Da a wink. He chuckled and shook his head and turned to mutter something to Uncle Neville who ended up snorting into his drink. I cocked my eyebrow and my dad mouthed 'later'. Erik high fived me and slipped me what he owed me under the table.

"Good job mate!" he said loudly.

"Hey Al, I saw that." Lily came skipping over with Scorpious at her heels. I chuckled at him and shook my head. "Finally, even I heard that she likes you and I'm in second year!"

"You heard it from Rosey didn't you?"

"No..Scor told me..." Scorpious chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before picking Lily up princess style and carrying her back to the Slytherin table. "Scorpious!" She squealed. I chuckled and shook my head again before finishing up dinner and walking up to the head table.

"Okay Da what made Uncle Neville laugh so hard?"

"I was just telling him, how they got their flirting skills from their mother and NOT me. I was rubbish with the ladies." Da winked. Uncle Neville laughed.

"Only thing you could catch consistently was the snitch wasn't it mate." I laughed and walked back to Erik. I smiled, maybe Erinna was right, but I still loved her. This was going to be hard.

? POV

"_Is it time?" _Hissed a voice in the clearing. THE clearing, was wear Harry James Potter destroyed Voldemort 16 years ago it looked like a war zone still due to all the dark magic that was casted around the area. Muggle repulsion charms surrounded the area to make sure no Muggle saw the damage that was done. In the shadows a little man cowered before the shadows.

"N-n-not yet my liege there is still much to do and the time is not right to summon you."

_"Riddle failed me all those years ago, do not dare to disappoint me. I will come to finish the job that Death had started all those years ago. I will destroy the line of the three brothers once and for all and master the Hallows!" _The voice thundered. The ground shook and smoke rose from the ground. The little man shook with fear.

_"Remember to bring me a child of Ignatius, preferably someone The Master of the Hallows would come running to. List his kin!"_

"H-he has 2 older sons, J-James S-s-Sirius and Albus Severus. T-then his younger boys Gemini and A-aries."

_ "No the young men will be able to fight and the children are useless to me, they will be guarded by their mother and her kin correct?"_

"Y-yes my liege. B-but there is his daughter. Young Lily Luna."

_ "Ah yes, bring her to me when the time comes. The blood of a Pervell heir, or even better a virgin Pervell heir, will create a wonderful gateway to release me into this world will it not...Wormtail?" _The voice laughed its icy laugh and Wormtail hesitantly chuckled along with it into the night.

GINNY POV

"MAMA!" I heard the twins cry from their nap upstairs at the Burrow since we spent the night and all. But this cry sounded different it sounded scared and in pain. "MAMA MAMA!" I ran upstairs with Charlie's wife Tasha at my heels. I threw the door open and hugged my babies tightly.

"Gem, Ari what's wrong baby what happened?" I rocked them in my lap. Tasha surveyed the room to make sure there wasn't anything around that could have hurt the boys, her wand out.

"The Shadow! It wants Lily!" Aries answered.

"A man was helping them a Worm man!" Gemini wailed at me. I shhed them and rocked them until they fell asleep. I turned to Tasha who looked at me with wide eyes.

"Zey are talkeeng about zis prophecy yes?" She said in her heavy Romanian accent. I nodded and ran to get my traveling cloak and to the Floo.

"Watch them for me Tasha, I need to warn Harry. HOGWARTS HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE!" I shouted into the fire.

"Goodness! Mrs. Potter is everything alright?" Mcgonagall was in the middle of lecturing two students for something.

"The twins had another dream where's Harry?"

"Teaching-Ginny!" She shouted as I ran out the door to Harry's classroom. I ran through the door without knocking

"Now its impo-Gin? Love whats wrong? Is it Aries? Gemini?" Harry was holding a small sized version of a sphinx.

"Oh Harry..." I ran into his arms as he set the sphinx in its cage and cried into his chest. "The twins know what it wants!" Harry stiffened and turned to what looked like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 3rd years.

"Class dismissed." Harry ushered me into his office and shut the door and cast privacy charms on the room. "Okay love whats wrong?"

"The twins woke up crying from a nightmare, they told me The Shadow wants Lily."

"No...How..."

"They said a Worm man was helping them Harry..."

"Wormtail!" Harry roared as he began pacing the room. Wormtail had escaped Azkaban through a confusion with the guards, a new guard had forgotten to cast the anti animagius charm when they were moving him to another cell causing him to be on the run for the past 2 months. Harry had been searching for him in his spare time, still maintaining his Auror position at the Ministry. I stood and grabbed his arm gently.

"We need to tell the kids."

"Why my Lily? Why my baby girl?" Harry whispered looking up at the ceiling and let a lone tear escape his piercing green eyes. I held him tightly in my arms and made the same shushing sounds that I had with the twins.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so..."

LILYS POV

I was in Transfiguration with Professor Tolly when Da walked in and went straight to me. I stood up when he knelt down in front of me. Now I was short I was only a bit shorter than Mum who stood at 5'5 and when Da knelt down he was looking up at me but his head was level with my chin. "Daddy?" He hugged me to him tightly and let a tear run down his face. I saw Mum follow behind him and began talking to Professor Tolly in hushed whispers. Professor Tolly nodded.

"Lily take your stuff and go with your father. Harry I'll message Hagrid and have him send James and Scorpious up and for Professor Vane to send up Albus."

"Thank you Frank, I had Fawkes go get Mione and Ron they'll be here soon." Da picked me up with all my things and carried me away.

"Daddy..whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you when Scorpious and James get here. Aunt Hermione is getting a memory from the twins right now and they'll be here soon." Just as we reached his office Mama was there with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. James, Albus and Scorpious walked in right after us. Da put me down and I ran to Scorpious and sat on his lap.

"Mate, We'll get through this. She'll have every Auror on security detail for as long as it takes." Uncle Ron said to Da as he clasped him on the shoulder.

"Ronald be realistic, we can't have the Aurors be our personal body guards just because Tonks is the head of the department and you're her second. Besides Lily's here under Harry, Neville and a bunch of other peoples protection." Aunt Hermione chastised. Mum nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Potter what's going on? Why would Lily need that much protection." Scorpious asked Da. Da sighed and sank into a chair, not before summoning his Pensive and pouring in a vial he took from Aunt Hermione.

"Go on, Lily, Albus, James and Scorpious. Take a look and you'll see what has us all upset." Da said as he sank even deeper into his chair. I whimpered as he looked twice his age. Scorpious held my hand and dove into the Pensive. My brothers followed and what we saw made me scream in horror and cry in Scorpious' arms. My brothers and boyfriends stiffened and roared in protest against the memory. Suddenly I felt us being pulled back into Da's office. I was crying into Scorpious' neck as he held me tightly to his chest.

"I won't let him touch her. I WON'T!" Scorpious roared.

"That slimy no good son of a-" James began ranting

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IF THAT WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!" Mum shouted.

"I can't believe it! Hasn't he learned? He did this to Pop now Da and us? I will make that pathetic excuse for a man crawl for mercy." James seethed. Albus sat in a chair contemplating to himself and I began to calm down as Scorpious rubbed circles into my back. Uncle Ron went over to Da and sat on the arm of his chair. Aunt Hermione sat with Mum who was trying not to cry.

"Da, I've been thinking. This thing, it mentioned Ignatious Pervell correct?"

"Yes son it did."

"Then I think I know who we're facing Da. But I need to do a bit more research to be sure. Aunt Mione I need your copy of Beedle the Bard." Albus asked politely. He was in what I liked to call Mind Mode.

"Of course dear." Aunt Mione pulled it out of her famous beaded bag and gave it to Albus. "Here you are dear. Albus turned to a page and began scanning the words quickly.

"Now in the story Death is what apparently met the brothers at the bridge correct? But in my research about animals or beings that lead to death there is the "Reaper" A being that can live for thousands of years it can-"

"Send messages and follow through with the commands of death. The existence of this creature is not confirmed and is most likely linked to Muggle folk lore." Aunt Mione finished.

"Right. But listen. I think that this is THE Reaper from the story, Death had sent it to collect the brothers so he had taken on the form of death. But this Reaper had failed to bring him all three brothers therefore failing his mission. If I had to venture a guess Da, I think he wants revenge against our family because our ancestor survived. Ultimately humiliating it."

"That...is genius." Aunt Hermione whispered. Da had leaned forward throughout Albus' whole speech and nodded when he finished.

"Excellent son! I don't know where you get your brains from I really don't." Da shook his head. Albus blushed and shook his head.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help Lily and all of you. I may not be the best fighter but at least I'm good for something."

"Son you will always be helpful and important to this family. Never doubt that." I had been holding on to Scorpious the whole time when Da finally looked at me with nothing but concern.

"Lils...Princess you haven't said anything. Are you alright."

"Why does it want me?" I whispered as Scorpious clutched me tighter.

"It thinks you're going to be the easiest to get to. Wormtail told it that your brothers are either too old and can fight back or too young and over protected. However he didn't count on you being just as protected as them because I will not leave you or let you out of my sight."

"Nor will I. I won't let anything happen to you Tiger Lily. You have my word on it." Scorpious whispered in my ear soothingly.

"Okay..." I nodded. "I guess there isn't much for me to do is there?"

"Harry you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aunt Hermione smirked.

"DA?" Daddy smirked back.

"It's the only thing I can think of. You start the DA again make it more of a fun club for the whole school when in reality you're training everyone, mostly our kids to fight back."

"Excellent Mione you're still the brightest witch of our age."

"I call brightest wizard!" Albus laughed jokingly." I smiled at my family and stood up tugging Scorpious along with me.

"Daddy me and Scorpious are going to go. He's going to walk me down to Charms with Professor Flitwick." I pulled him out with him barely having enough time to grab our bags. I had slowed down when we turned the corner and stopped. Scorpious dropped our bags on the floor and gently pushed me against the wall his leg parting mine gently so he could comfortably lean over me. His body was gently pressed against mine making me shiver.

"Lily..."

"Don't Scor...I'm not supposed to be afraid...I'm a Potter...We don't..." He silenced me with a kiss that made my knees weak his tongue battling for dominance against mine.

"It's alright to be scared Lily. I'll protect you." He whispered as if afraid he'll ruin the moment with any loud sound.

"Its not me I'm scared for." I whispered back caressing his face.

"I will always come back to you." He whispered huskily before kissing me again.

"Oooooooohhh Potty Potter will not want to be seeing this!"

"Peeves if you don't get out of here right now I'll use that hex Uncle Moony taught me again!" Peeves zoomed away after making farting noises over our heads.

"Come on let's get you to class alright?" Scorpious chuckled, kissing me on the forehead and collecting our bags from the floor. I smiled following him and excitingly telling him about the more use I had turned into a tea cup in Transfiguration, my worries temporarily forgotten.

JAMES POV

We were still in Da's office when Lily ran out with Scor on her tail. I was shaking in anger, why did they want to harm my baby sister? I wouldn't let them. I'll destroy them first.

"James...son are you alright?" Da asked.

"Jamie, calm down buddy this is somewhat like Voldemort all over again isn't it Harry. Except James is actually here to lend us a _hand_ this time." Uncle Ron joked nugging me slightly. I smirked at him and pushed back.

"Sorry if all I did during that battle was cry my eyes out Uncle Paws! I was just born you know." I felt a little less tense after that. My Uncle Ron always knew how to calm me down, he said I was way too much like my Da sometimes. "I'll train to be my best though. That I promise."

"Me too. I may not be a fighter like you Da, but I swear I won't disappoint you." Albus said standing up holding the book tightly to his side.

"You could never do that Albus. You're my son, you being here alone is making me the proudest man alive. I carry you with me always." Da pointed to his heart and his tattoos. I smiled, thinking of making that a tradition with Potter men, getting tattoos. But that for another time.

"Oh CRIPES! I'm late for my lunch date with Hannah!" Albus bolted out of the room and I chuckled.

"Hopefully he finds what you have Tails."

" He keeps mumbling something about an Erinna...I don't know who he could possibly mean."

"Hmm that's a really old name. I'll look into it. I swear I've read it somewhere." Aunt Hermione muttered.

"I'll see you lot later. I'm going to find Teddy and Victoire and explain to them the situation, they'll pass it to the rest of the cousins and we'll have Lily protected where ever she goes." Da nodded. I left the room after kissing my Mum and Aunt goodbye and hugging Uncle Ron. I grabbed my Da's shoulder and nodded at him. He smiled and put his arm around me. I grinned and left without another word.

_Okay so...I MAY not be deleting this story...I'm getting reviews from more and more of you and it made me a bit happier. Thank you magicman22253 for being the first person to tell me to NOT delete this story! He was featured as Albus' bestfriend =) Anyway Rate and Review! KAY THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry: You'd think after I destroyed Voldy I wouldn't have to put up with this anymore._

_Me: Be Quiet Harry and do the disclaimer!_

_Harry: Dreamer Baby does not own Harry Potter, she does however own this plot and the made up characters. _

_Me: Well done mate well done._

_Cat: Nyan?_

_I left the room after kissing my Mum and Aunt goodbye and hugging Uncle Ron. I grabbed my Da's shoulder and nodded at him. He smiled and put his arm around me. I grinned and left without another word. _

? POV

I saw them rallying together and clicked my tongue in dismay, my liege will not be happy about this. I glance and my former friends son he looks weary and tired, not reckless and idiotically brave like in his youth. His wife touched his shoulder and he smiles up at her, leaning his head back against her stomach so she may caress his face. He brought his hands up to run them through her hair and I gagged. They were just like Lily and James. I look around to see the young Malfoy boy and the girl holding each other tightly, she kisses his chin and giggles as he smiles and nuzzles his face into her neck-sickening. No my liege will not be happy about this at all. Time to do a little damage. I turn to the middle Potter boy, Albus. He is running to meet up with a young girl I sneer and point at my wand at him from my hiding space and utter my favorite curse...

_Sectumsempra!_

LILYS POV

I was in the common room with Scorpious kissing and snuggling with him as I did homework and he just played with my hair. Some Slytherins(mainly the riff raff, what Scorpious told me his dad calls them), were gagging and glaring at us but I just shrugged it off. I squealed as Scorpious nibbled at my neck playfully.

"SCOR! Stop it I need to study!" I giggled.

"You're already 3 days ahead with your homework love, please let's have a little fun." Scorpious winked at me and tickled my sides.

"No I told you I have to study." I giggled once more. He pulled himself to be on top of me and grinned.

"Study me."

"You're not going to be on my exams my love."

"Who knows." He kissed me softly. Suddenly the door to the common room opened to reveal a blond haired man in black and green dress robes. Scorpious stiffened and stood up. I straightened myself out and stood next to him grabbing his arm. This is my future father-in-law-Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpious Helios Malfoy, what is the meaning of this!" He roared looking at Scorpious and I.

"Father I love her."

"She's a POTTER!"

"I don't care! I love her and she loves me! I won't let anyone hurt her father. I would DIE for her."

"Scorpious..." I sniffled, a tear running down my cheek.

"Hush love it's alright." He grinned down at me wiping away my tear with a kiss.

"Son we need to talk about this."

"Whatever you want to say to me can be said in front of the future Mrs. Malfoy." He stood proud and tall. "Her brothers saw the future dad. I'm going to marry her." People gasped and looked at us and I felt their eyes. Once more the portal opened and this time someone familiar came through.

"Daddy!" I smiled running up to him and hugging him tightly. He picked me up and kissed my cheek.

"Hello there Princess, I heard about the commotion from a portrait. Draco-"

"Don't Draco me Potter!"

"Look we buried this years ago. Let our children be happy. I've accepted it. He looks at her the same way I look at Lily, that YOU look at Astoria." Mr. Malfoy wavered. "Draco please, don't let our childhood get in the way of them." Dad held out his hand to him for Mr. Malfoy to shake, it felt like eons but Mr. Malfoy finally shook Dad's hand.

"Remind you of a certain moment Harry?" Mr. Malfoy chuckled.

"Of course. I remember you being a slimy haired git then."

" I remember you being a puny little runt." The portal opened again for the third time and this time it was Headmistress Mcgonagal.

"Harry I think you need to come with me." Her face was solemn and she looked her age.

"What's wrong."

"It's Albus, he's been struck by the Sectumsempra Curse. Severus is with him now, but that's not all there's a note." Professor handed dad the note that he took shakily I began crying and buried my head in Scorpious' chest. He held me tightly his body shaking with rage.

"WORMTAIL!" Dad shouted his body shaking violently with rage It felt as if the castle began to shake with him, students in the common room screamed or shrieked from the sheer force of my fathers grief. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! COME OUT WORMTAIL!" Dad fell to his knees rocking himself back and forth. knelt down and helped him up.

"Come on P-Harry, let's go see your son. Scorpious bring Lily, I'm calling your mother from St. Mungos after I get Harry to the hospital wing."

"I need to tell Ginny." Dad said hoarsely, his head hanging in defeat and his hair falling loosely around him

"James is already working on that Harry he's the one who found his brother. Come let us go." Headmistress said holding Harry up along with Mr. Malfoy. I faintly felt Scorpious trying to make me walk, but then he whisked me up into his arms and rushed out behind them.

HARRY POV

My son...I'll kill him for this I feel Draco holding me up and I finally regain my composure and stand up strong.

"I'm fine." I said to answer his questioning glance. I push through the doors and see my son lying with blood all over him and Severus hovering over him. I hear Lily gasp and cry more before Scorpious shushed her and quieted her with soothing words.

"Severus.."

"I should have never invented that spell. He's fine, he's lost a lot of blood but the scars will be there forever you know that." I look down and see three jagged lines marring my sons once perfect skin. I shudder and touch the scar on my chest from my battle with Bellatrix after the war. We had learned that the way I was able to fix Bill's scars doesn't work on dark magic like this.

"I know."

"Da-" I hear Albus croak out before he started coughing. I kneel down and brush his hair out of his face like I used to do with him when he was small. Albus relaxed into my touch, he out of all my children was the most attached to me and I felt a special connection with him. Not that I loved him more, but that he and I were one in the same.

"Shh, Al you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"Don't M-make promises like that D-da. I'm destined for g-greatness. With it comes p-pain. Just like y-you." He croaked out with a little half smile. I smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.

"I know son, I know. Go to sleep."

"But H-hannah."

"Albus!" Hannah burst through the door and kneeled on his other side. "Are you alright!" Albus brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm fine. I-I'm sorry about-"

"That means nothing now just rest okay?" She smiled at my son before kissing him on the forehead. "I-I didn't I mean." She blushed at my son after realizing her actions. Albus smiled softly and pulled her for a kiss on the lips.

"She was right. You are p-perfect." He whispered to her before falling asleep. I smiled and patted the girls head.

"Watch my son for me." I stood up and turned to see Ginny crying in the door way with James behind her shaking in anger.

"My baby..."

"He's okay Gin, he's going to be alright." I said as I held her tightly to my chest. I nodded at James who nodded back and turned to find his cousins and friends, the DA was starting sooner than we thought.

"Who did this? I'll kill them." She whispers passionately looking up at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Someone I should have let Remus and Sirius kill long time ago." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back I need to take care of something." I walked out the hospital wing and the castle with a purpose I stood in the middle of the road and looked around.

"I know you're here Wormtail, come out and spare yourself the agony of burning to death when I set this place on fire." I said in a low growl. Then he came out, as disgusting and slimy as ever but there was something different about him, something more sinister. I held my ground. "Why did you attack my son? I should kill you right here and now instead of turning you into my aurors.

"You are all so sickening, I will be pleased when my liege has taken your little whore daughter and comes back to destroy you all." He sneered. I shot a cutting curse at him and snarled.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" I growled at him before transforming into a lion and diving at him. I thought I had him until I felt a burning, stabbing pain in my chest and I roared before turning back into a man and wrenching in pain on the floor. Wormtail stood over me, his eyes flashing red. "W-what are you? What did y-you do to m-me?"

"Not yet Potter I will see you fall at the hands of my liege." He kicks me and disappears. I groan in pain and hold my wounds which had begun to bleed, I don't even remember being cut.

"F-Fawkes." I call softly. Suddenly my old friend was looking at me with tears and I instantly began to feel better. "Thank you my friend." And I was whisked away back to the hospital wing where Ginny and Hannah sat next to Albus' bed.

"Harry! Oh Merlin! What happened?" Ginny said coming over to me and laying me on the bed.

"I h-h-ad to chase him, he's s-s-stronger. The Reaper gave him s-some power. His aura is all b-black Gin, I couldn't fight him I was too w-weak." I croaked before laying down and clutching my chest. "He h-hit me with somet-thing." Get Poppy and Severus, maybe even M-Minerva too. I gripped my chest tightly and fell on to a bed next to Albus. "Hannah go on get Professor S-snape, Ginny call Poppy, F-Fawkes you know who to get." I curled up in a fetal position, anything to get rid of the stabbing, the burning pain that was eating at my chest. "Hurry." I groaned before coughing up some blood. They bolted and flew in the proper directions, after what felt like an eternity Poppy came to me and pulled me down against the bed before strapping my arms and legs to the bed. I began to thrash around anything to try to make the pain stop. "P-poppy."

"Hush now child it will be okay." She said patting my head and magically removing my shirt and inspecting me with her wand. "Oh Merlin.."

"Poppy what is it?" Severus came in his cloak billowing behind him as always. "What happened Harry?"

"Wormtail h-hit me with something, I don't k-know what it is he seem-ms more s-sinister Severus help me.."

"You're going to be okay Poppy what was he hit with."  
"I don't know but it's eating at his arteries Severus."

"Bloody Hell! I need Fawkes and St. Mungo's needs to be notified. Harry I'm going to put you to sleep now, please hang on." And then nothing...

I woke up in the Hospital wing with a dull ache in my chest I blinked a few times and looked to my left where Ginny had her face buried in her hands and the twins sleeping on the floor with Fawkes curled up with them. I looked to my right and saw Albus sleeping with Hannah holding his hand. She looked up at me and gasped. "Professor!" Ginny's head shot up and she cupped my face placing quick passionate kisses all over it.

"Oh Merlin Harry, you're alright you're alright..." She cried against my chest. I held her to me and rocked her.

"Shh I'm fine love, I told you I'd never leave you again." Smiling at the memory of my last Auror mission when I made her that promise before I requested to not be on the field unless necessary. "What happened?"

"Wormtail hit you with something that eats at your arteries, it was eating at your heart. Severus, Poppy and Astoria saved you.

"Mr. Potter are you alright? Any pain? Dizziness?" A black haired pale skinned woman walked over to me, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. I smiled and sat up with some difficulty. "Don't push yourself, you did just have a very traumatic experience."

"Traumatic is my middle name Astoria didn't you know that?" I felt a slap to my head. "Ow Gin!"

"You are a raging git sometimes." She said with a smile.

"Da?" Albus said as he tried to pull himself to a sitting position. "Hannah pushed him down gently. "What happened?"

"I went after him son what did you expect me to do?"

"Da, are you alright what did he do to you?" I could tell Albus was pushing his limits it always showed in his eyes and I was the only one able to tell besides Ginny. That is that's what I thought until Hannah pushed him back down on his pillows.

"Albus you need to rest please. You had your chest gashed open for Merlins sake!" Hannah pleaded quietly.

"Okay I'm sorry." Albus relented, laying back on the couch.

"Gin, Hannah why don't you lot go get the rest of the family. I'm going to call Dobby and we'll get some dinner in here rather than the Great Hall, Since we're the only patients I don't think Poppy will mind. Astoria you are welcome to join us, Draco as well since I believe Scorpious will be showing up with my daughter as well."

"We would be honored Mr. Potter."

"Harry please, If our kids are dating we need to be a little more casual with each other don't you think?" Everyone smiled and went on their way. I sighed and closed my eyes for a while.

? POV

"_Did you deliver my message Wormtail?" _

"Y-Yes my liege the closer the time comes to your return to this earth the more pain he will be in, and he will stand no chance against us."

"_Excellent" _And the voice and Wormtail cackled into the night, and as they plotted our hero laid in bed shivering in a sense of foreboding.

_OKAY GUYS! Im so sorry I haven't updated in so long! But University has taken up most of my time and I actually really had no time to write this but I felt horrible and did it anyway. Rate and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry limped around the castle, he found that since his encounter with Wormtail he would need his cane to walk for a while. He walked into his class of 7th years and looked at them with a tired smile.

"Hello ladies, gents. Today we're going to be going over review material for your exams coming up in a couple of months. Now I know it seems like its far away but trust me when I tell you they come sooner than you think."

"Will we able to actually get through a review with you in this state professor?" A young Ravenclaw asked, but not with scorn, with worry etched clearly on her face, "You should not strain yourself, after all you were only attacked a week ago." This was true Harry was released only yesterday and only left the hospital wing because he had to assemble the former DA, Poppy did not want him to leave the wing just yet.

"I'm fine Miss Scooter-"

"This in unacceptable, being taught by a gimpy old crogger like yourself." Samuel Montague sneered and turned to his fellow miscreant friends, "I mean look at him he can barely stand how can he teach us defense. I bet I can take him in this state". Harry whipped out his wand and turned to Samuel.

"Would you like to try? I have fought many a dark beings in conditions far worse than this. True I was younger then but that doesn't mean I will not be able to now. First rule of defense everyone is no matter how tired you are constant vigilance and prompt reaction is key to success. Now everyone partner up with someone and we will be going over protective spells today." Harry gripped his chest tightly as he leaned against his desk. Fawkes came over to perch himself on his shoulder. "Hello friend."

"_Hatchling are you sure you are well? I sense sickness in you."_

"All these years and you still call me hatchling Fawkes?" Harry asked to avoid the question his old mentors bird asked him.

"_If you choose to act like a hatchling then yes. Now are you truly well?"_

_ "_No, but I can't let this stop me, I have to protect my nest Fawkes." Harry turned to his students, some who were reviewing, others waiting for him so they can ask a question and others like Samuel lazing about.

"Since Mister Montague feels he is prepared for his exams why don't we see if he is ready to duel as if he was in his exam. Fawkes my friend excuse me." Fawkes thrilled lightly and nuzzled his face to tell Harry to be careful and flew off. Harry leaned the cane against the desk and stood proudly with his wand in hand, flicking with his wrist to make the room duel compatible. "Now, we shall start at Ms. Scooters count. Bow." Harry bowed his head as Samuel barely inclined his.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1 BEGIN!" She shouted and Samuel fired his first spell a cutting curse that Harry easily flicked away with his hand. He shot a few harmless tickling curses at him that Samuel dodged and Harry could see he was growing angry.

SECPTESMPRA!" he shouted and Harry's eyes saw red as He shot out a powerful shielding charm that disintegrated the spell. Harry hissed at the impact of the spell on his shields and shot out three curses in rapid succession ending with a body binding curse. Samuel fell to the floor and Harry stood shakily against the desk clutching his chest. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and Harry fell to the floor screaming. He clawed at his chest to stop the pain and felt something hot, He tore open my shirt to see a bright red 1 being carved into his chest above his dragon tattoo. The students were torn between screaming in fright and in worry. Fawkes flew off to get Snape and Harry fell to the floor in pain trying to keep his screams to a minimum by biting his lip.

"Harry!" Severus said running into the room. Harry looked up at him with pain in his eyes, his lip bleeding profusely.

"S-ev-er-AHH!" Harry shouted as his body contorted in pain. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"HARRY!" And then nothing. Harry passed out in Severus' arms with blood running down his chin and his chest, the red number one carved into his chest glowing a sickening red. Harry's body shaking from the amount of pain he had experienced. The students were shocked and cowering in corners with their mouths covered. Some girls were crying into their friends arms and the boys looked around in fear at what happened to the Man-Who-Conqured.

"I need two of you to go run to the Headmistress and another one of you to go and alert Madame Pomfrey that I am bringing him in. NOW!" He shouted as the students scattered. "Harry, come on now boy wake up you need to fight this come on!" He said slapping his face lightly. "Come on!"

"Se-v-"

"Shhh don't waste your energy son, but I need you to stay with me." Severus said running his wand over Harry's body muttering a diagnostic spell under his breath

"Pet-er, d-ark...I'm d-ying.." Harry struggled to say to his old potions master. "I f-feel it..ungh!" Harry said clenching his chest with his hand. "Ah."

"Shh, don't talk like that." Severus said as he conjured a stretcher and lifted Harry on to it. "You're going to be right as rain in no time." Harry had passed out again from pure exhaustion and Severus walked silently but quickly to the hospital wing.

GINNY POV

"HARRY!" I shouted as I ran into the hospital wing with my sister in laws in tow, two of them holding my twins. "Oh Merlin..." My hands flew to my mouth as I saw a team of healers around my husband talking in hushed whispers. "Oh..." I stumbled forward and fell to my knees at my husbands side. "Harry...love can...can you hear me?" Severus put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"G-G-in?" He struggled to say, his sobs threatening to burst out.

"Hush my love, yes I'm here the twins are here too with Fleur and Angelina are you in a lot of pain love?"

"N-not now-w cause y-your h-ere." Harry said holding my hand weakly. "I l-love y-ou."

"As I love you my hero." I teared up holding his hand to my cheek to kiss him. He fell asleep with a tired and pained sigh. "What's wrong with him?"

"I can tell you the answer my dear." Ignatious said from a portrait on the wall. "I came as soon as I heard, I know what is wrong with my progeny. It is a curse taught by death to his reapers to use as a last resort to bring peoples souls to him. It is only used on people of the darkest kind in order to ensure suffering. Most muggles attribute it to a stroke or heart attack." Once the numbers reach 13..."

"No...This can't happen. Ignatious he..." The healers murmured around me, documenting all of this on a quick quotes quill.

"There is away to help him though he has to get close to the Reaper in question in order to do so and he needs to kill Pettigrew with no malice in his mind and heart."

"What does he have to do?" Severus said to the legendary man in the portrait.

"Send the Reaper back to death for punishment...Kill the Reaper." I gasped and held my husbands head to my chest sobbing softly. Why my Harry? Why did he have to go through this pain...why?

"Daddy..." Gemini said squirming out of his aunts hands. "Mommy, is daddy sick?"

"Yes my crystal ball. Daddy is sick and a little tired so he's resting here with Nana Poppy, see?" Aries was looking at his father with calculating eyes. and turned to Severus.

"Unky Sev, I see a rat man fighting daddy, but daddy is crying. Why?"

"Merlin, you're cheeldren Ginny are somzing tres magnifique!"

"I know, they get that from their father." I whispered, as if on cue the rest of my children, nieces and nephews come bursting through the doors.

"Da!" James and Albus shouted pushing forward despite their girlfriends protests. Albus being held back a bit better than James was because of his current injuries. Lily was being held tightly by Scorpious and my nieces and nephews all stood in horrid silence gazing on their uncle, the hero from story books, laying on a bed in the most pathetic state anyone has seen him in.

"He's so vulnerable..." Teddy whispered, his eyes and hair turning black, "Merlin.. Uncle Manes..." Victoire cried in his chest softly and Dominque went to go hug her mother. James finally pushed to his fathers side and fell on his knees.

"Da..Da...Daddy?" James whispered desperately. I chocked back a sob, James hadn't called his father "daddy" in over 10 years.

"James..." Harry whispered softly looking over to our oldest son. "My lucky charm." Harry reached out to touch our sons cheek. "Don't c-c-ry...I can f-fight this."

"I'll be there to help you Da.."

"Shh son, You n-need to protect y-your sibli-ngs and c-cousins. I can take care o-ff myself." Harry said before falling asleep again. Lily cried into Scorpious' chest until she fell asleep in his arms, he laid her on a hospital bed and quickly laid on top of the covers with her and promptly going to sleep. James leaned over the bed and began to cry softly his body shaking with the effort to keep himself together. I let out a sob and turned into my old potions masters fatherly embrace. Gina went over to James and held him tightly whispering sweet nothings into his ear to comfort him. Our nieces, nephews and children just looked on in horror, Albus collapsed into Hannah's embrace as she pulled him to a nearby bed.

"Ginny, ve vill get through zhees." Fleur came up to me holding my son Aries. I nodded solemnly.

"I don't know what I'd do without him Fleur..I can't live if he doesn't."

HARRY POV

I felt so much pain and then nothingness. I woke up in a white place it looked like King Cross station. I looked up and saw Dumbledore, Ignatious and a hooded figure draped in silvery white.

"My boy why is it always you who must deal with these types of horrid things." Dumbledore said to me with a sad smile on his face.

"Better me than anyone else Professor." I answered back in the only way I knew how. He smiled at me and nodded satisfied with my answer.

"My progeny I have someone who wishes to meet you." Ignatious said turning to the white figure, "Tell him what he must know old friend."

"Old..."I froze. "Death..." No matter how much I should be afraid, I couldn't bring myself to feel that emotion. "Am I dead?"

"No child you are not." A wispy voice replied. "I sense power in you young one, you are too filled with power to die now." I nodded. "However my rouge reaper seems to be causing you problems."

"That is an understatement. His slimy minion attacked my son and wants to take my daughter as a virginal sacrifice!" I roared.

"Easy now child." The voice cooed to me. "And you not mention what he did to you?" It said after observing me for a while, its head cocked to the side.

"My children are my everything, what happens to me is of no consequence as long as they are alive."

"I can tell you how to beat him child but only when you are in this state, I have 10 steps that you must learn in order to finally destroy that Reaper."

"Why me?"

"You are the Master of Death child, it has always been you." It answered vaguely, "Now we begin your lesson...

I woke up gasping for air, my eyes looking frantically around the room the first set of eyes that I meet are Fleurs and she looks at me with shock and joy as I gingerly sit up.

"Oh Ginny! Mon Dieu! Ginny! Harry iz awake!" Suddenly I heard someone running and see a flash of red hair in front of me. My Ginny is looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh..Harry..Oh Merlin." she cried into my chest as I held her as tightly as I could in my state.

"G-" I coughed, my throat raw from screaming and under use. Madame Pomfrey conjured a glass of water and handed it to me. I carefully take a few sips and clear my throat. "Ginny, what..."

"Harry, you've been here for the past week no one could wake you and we thought..."

"Where are the kids? We need to get Hermione and Ron here, we have much to discuss."

"Harry can't you..."

"Rest? Love no I can't this is very important. This has to be done now while it is still fresh." Ginny nodded at me and went to call everyone. I turn to see all my kids curled on on different beds. The twins holding each others hands, James asleep on Gina's lap with her eyes looking down on him with a soft loving gaze. Albus and Hannah whispering to each other as she treated his cuts with dinitty, and my Lily and Scorpious sleeping soundly together with Scorpious on top of the covers. I turn to Fleur and Angelina and smile at them softly. The ones who were awake not noticing I was up.

"Can you wake up the children, where is everyone else?" Fleur ran to gently wake the children, or get their attention while Angelina explained.

"The kids all had to go to class, they stayed here as long as Mcgonagall let them. Severus was here along with Poppy and some Mungo's healers monitoring you. Severus should be back soon he only went to go get Ginny a pepper up potion from his stocks."

"Harry!" Severus said jogging over. "How are you-"

"Fine, I am doing fine. Severus, I will be needing you to go call the Order, we have much to discuss." Severus nodded and went to assemble the old crew.

"Da?" James sat up as his aunt told him his father was awake. James let some tears fall down his face. "Da...Oh Merlin you're alive!" James ran to his fathers side and hugged him as tightly as he could. "Don't leave me please.."

"Tails I'm okay, I know what I have to do now. I promise I will always be here for you and your siblings." Lily woke up and gasped at me.

"Daddy!" She ran into my lap and hugged me tightly. "Oh daddy! I was so scared!" Scorpious came over too, the relief on his face noticeable.

"Welcome back Professor."

"Thank you son." I nodded with a weak smile. Soon Ron, Hermione and the rest of the kids along with Ginny ran into the hospital wing.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Manes! Harry!" People shouted.

"Enough!" Albus shouted to get their attention. "Da, is tired and wants to say what he needs to say so he can rest so I suggest you all calm down and actually let him get a word in edgewise!" I nodded at Albus gratefully and he tried to crack a smile back, his eyes still shining with concern.

"Look all of you, I know this is scary, but I know what I have to do to beat the reaper. I need you all to help me, say you will be by my side. This might get dangerous and I know its scary, but we have to stick together in order to do this, I know what my twins meant by I need the help of my sons and Scorpious, but I need more then just them." I looked at all my children, nieces, nephews, friends and family and finally laid my eyes on my wife. "Stay with me."

"Always." She whispered to me her hair veiling us as she kisses me.

"Forever mate." Ron grinned as I pulled away from Ginny.

"You know we will Harry." Hermione said seriously, holding on to her husband, son and daughter.

"The Assortments have your back Uncle Manes." Teddy boldly stated and they all nodded with him.

"Forever Da." James said standing up with his wand in hand.

"Then we have a lot of work to do." I said with a tired grin on my face as I stood up shakily.

_HEY! Look guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Ive been busy with school, finals, work, college is getting way out of hand y'all but here you go! I'll try to update or at least finish this story soon! I love you all and thank you for being so patient! And Merry Christmas!_


End file.
